


末世夫夫野外

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	末世夫夫野外

“嗯……”  
刚很喜欢光一将自己压住的感觉。压力，沉甸甸的，带着些许的窒息感。他猜测自己某些方面大概是个M，既想要光一温柔，又想被粗鲁对待……  
也可能是有恃无恐吧。刚在一跳一跳的头痛中心满意足地想。因为自己知道光一一定不会伤到自己，才会这样期盼的。  
沾满润滑液的手指目的性很强的直接顶在穴口，光一在刚的配合下很快插入一根手指，他急迫地亲吻着刚的嘴唇在他口中翻搅，听着刚细细的呻吟只觉得下身胀痛到难以忍受。  
“放开防御……”光一啃咬着刚的嘴唇嘶声道，“让我们结合在一起……”  
“嗯……阿嗯~~没有防御了……进来、进来！”  
悠远无边的黑暗中，两片意识海飞速地向彼此移动而去，边界相容的瞬间，交缠的身体同时贴住剧烈地颤栗起来。这种快感无论尝过多少次依旧令人着迷并且疯狂。  
原本在亲热之间，他们的意识海可以有差不多一半的相交相融，但是他们两人都有一个感觉，这次……估计就是彻底的合二为一了。  
在融合速度开始减缓的时候，光一抽出手指低声说：“我要进去了……”  
“嗯~扣酱……抱我……”  
浑身都在发烫，刚用力揽住光一的肩膀张大双腿放松肌肉，在感受到灼热的什么东西抵住自己的时候禁不住剧烈地颤了一下，他的身体兴奋地毛孔大开微微渗出汗水，眯上眼睛，随着光一在他身体里面不断深入，他感觉到两片干涩的海面也在一点点互相融合。  
新生的光芒在不断滋润着干涸的意识海，不同于前几次、不同能量的交融，这些新生的光芒从一开始就紧紧地交缠在一起。  
“这次好像进来得格外顺利……”光一挺了挺腰，两个人紧贴在一起的身躯同时轻颤，也同时因为过电般的酥麻感，低低的呻吟交缠在一处。  
“因为我想要你好久了……”刚轻轻扭动着腰，他主动地不断放松、收紧肌肉，含着光一埋在自己身体里那灼热的性器揉搓吮吸，他将嘴唇凑到光一耳边，喷洒着滚烫的吐息说，“从咱们出城开始……我就想要你，在外面……跟我这样，呜~~在我里面……哈、哈……舒服~~”  
原本以为刚是个害羞腼腆的孩子来着，光一从来都没考虑过他竟然能够如此地……诚实，和诱人。  
光一为了能让他快点适应，刚插进去的时候动作还很缓慢，可禁不住刚一再挑逗他的神经，他用手紧捏着刚的后颈将他的唇用力压在自己嘴上，他开始加快速度在刚紧窄诱人的后穴进出。刚将他咬得太紧了，脑中泛着点点红光的海浪汹涌着，他浑身都麻酥酥的像泡在热水中一般，接二连三的刺激让他忍不住低吼着直起身将刚也拉起来，改成坐位之后他能够进的更深，刚满足地仰头长长地呻吟着纾解过于剧烈的快感，他环抱着光一的脖子，极主动地跨坐在他身上前后蹭着，让光一顶在他最里面的地方一下下越近越深，他不受控制般的扭动着腰让性器在柔嫩的肠道深处左右磨转，有如罂粟一般的快感一旦尝过就再也无法忘记，只会让他越陷越深。  
“Tsuyo……要射了……嗯~！”  
“在我里面……啊啊~呜……”  
刚有些不满地轻轻啃了一口光一的鼻子：“你怎么那么快？”  
“今天……今天累了嘛……”光一气喘吁吁地闭着眼睛，他抱着刚暂时安静下来。反正这才只是个开始而已，他也没有被嘲笑的羞恼，总归刚已经是他最亲密的人了，性事上再隐秘的交流都是应该的。反正舒服是两个人都舒服嘛……  
刚也觉得自己大概责怪得有些过分，他歉意地摸摸光一的脑袋，在他额前连吻了好几下，然后才软下身子趴在他肩上，两个人紧紧地拥抱在一起。  
像之前几次一样，在高潮过后的不应期，两个人又同时专注于意识海的状况。这次能量恢复得格外快，两个人重合的意识海变得前所未有的庞大，海上充盈着浅蓝色的海水，水底交织着鲜红的颜色，在每一朵浪尖上也闪烁着红色的光芒。  
这次两个人的能量是真的交缠在一起分不开了。  
“呜……这样好舒服……”刚靠在光一肩上幸福地低声喃喃，他不断用下巴磨蹭他的肩膀用脸颊磨蹭他的耳朵，靠着他不间断地撒娇，光一傻兮兮地笑着享受了这一段时光之后，他偷偷挺了挺腰，如此细微的动作刚立马就察觉到了，他受不住地“嗯”了一声，红着脸又磨蹭着光一的脸颊：“可以了？”  
“可以了。”  
光一温柔地将他重新放倒在沙发上。  
他已经可以做到一心二用，一边享受着精神上的交合一边体验身体的快感，他放缓了速度慢慢地进出刚的身体，伏在他身上轻吻着他挺起的胸口。  
“是不是很想让我亲亲这里？”光一用鼻尖磨蹭着刚早已立起的乳首。  
“嗯~想……扣酱亲亲我~唔……亲亲不够，要……要……”“要什么？”光一故意逗他，刚有可能是完全没有相关知识，虽然觉得害羞，却一如既往诚实地低声答道，“嗯……吸它……用力点……好不好扣酱？”  
“好啊。”光一满足地亲亲刚抿起来的小嘴巴，按照他的要求含住了一边乳首用力吮着，手指捻上了另一边丝毫不忍心冷落他。  
“嗯~好棒……啊嗯~扣酱……扣酱！喜欢你……扣酱……”  
交缠的身体紧紧相贴一同律动着，两人一时间仿佛置身海中，惊涛骇浪拍打在他们身上没有痛楚只有快感，反正周围都没有人，两个人丝毫不克制声音，都诚实地将感受大声发泄了出来。  
光一的嘴巴很忙，他只能用力地挺腰回应刚甜甜的告白。  
“扣酱……扣酱亲我！亲我……接吻扣酱……”  
光一抬起头来拥着他轻吻他微张的嘴巴：“我也喜欢你Tsuyo……好喜欢，好喜欢好喜欢……”  
“嗯~”  
刚幸福地笑着搂紧光一的脖子：“我们……我们完全是一体的了……”  
“那就让我们去海里看看……”  
刚听话地闭上了眼睛。  
这还是第一次他进入意识海之后还能感觉到自己存在着身体而不是化作了意识，而且……还是跟光一保持着欢爱的姿势，一同沉入了那片波光粼粼的海中。  
一瞬间光一感觉到自己拥有了广阔无垠的视野，同时刚也感觉到了温暖的力量在周身流淌，仿佛一从低温的火焰在顺着他的血管到处游走。他有一种感觉，从今以后他和光一很可能可以共享彼此的能力，而且……可能还有一些别的、普通恋人永远都做不到的事情。  
哦对了，让空间再大一点吧，让光一也能使用它吧……  
“扣酱你知道吗……”刚紧紧地抱着光一的后背喃喃，“其实我……很怕水，真的很怕……尤其是海……”  
光一暂停了动作，与他一同漂浮在无垠的海中。  
“但是有你在，我就不怕了……”  
刚睁开眼睛，打量着环绕在周身海水般的能量，幸福地眯起了眼睛。  
只要光一在，无论发生了什么他都不怕。


End file.
